Worth the Price?
by Angels-do-exist
Summary: Naraku is defeated, though in the aftermath it is realised that someone is lost in the battle. Character death warning but still with a happy ending, re-written recently.
1. Winning the War

**Title:** Winning the War

**Characters:** Most of them

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warning:** Character death

**Author note:** Okay well I haven't exactly added much to the story, but I was re-reading it and it seemed a little short and everything so I thought I might extend it a bit. Plus my writing style has changed a little since I wrote it so I thought I'd update. (Originally 2005 and then revamped 2008, and now 2012)

* * *

The sun had long ago dipped below the horizon and even the beautiful colours of the sunset had disappeared leaving the sky a deep blue-black that was covered by hundreds of pinpricks of light. Stars covered the sky en mass and the moon was almost at half and it hung there as well, fingers of pale light brushed across the ground below. It had once been a pretty area, trees and large boulders were scattered through the sloping area but now green grass now covered in crimson and boulders were cut in half, bodies strewn through the clearing though they were decidedly not human.

Death, it was everywhere…

The fight had been long and tedious, but then the fights with Naraku had never been what you would call easy. At some point through it Kagome had been separated from her friends and that had caused her to take refuge behind some large rocks. It had been a good choice since it had given her protection from oncoming enemies and a vantage point to use her arrows, so she hadn't done too badly for herself but now silence reigned over the battlefield, almost as terrifying as the battle itself.

Adrenaline was still pumping through her body from the battle and her heart beat fast within her chest as she stood bent over slightly behind the rocks, her fingers digging into the rock in front of her. Biting her bottom lip the dark-haired girl stood to her full height and looked over the top of the boulder and she nervously wondered why it was that she couldn't see anyone else. She couldn't be the only survivor could she? No that was silly…after all the others were all far better warriors than she was.

"Hello? Is everyone alright?" Kagome called loudly, flinching slightly at how loud her voice seemed in the silence that surrounded her almost as deafening as the battle had been. The silence seemed so eerie…not even animals or insects made a sound.

Ignoring the aches and pains she clambered on top of the rock that she had been standing behind in an attempt to get a better view point but what she saw only turned her stomach. Bile filled her mouth and she swallowed it, trying to breathe only through her mouth - they may have been demons but still, her stomach didn't enjoy the metallic tang of blood and the sight of so many bodies, but she still didn't see her friends.

Taking a deep breath the dark-haired girl finally slid down from the rock and walked out onto the battle field in search for them. Doing her best she skirted the bodies but fear settled in her stomach as her gaze was drawn time and again back to them, looking but hoping not to see a familiar face among the dead that surrounded her.

A soft sound of surprise slipping from her mouth as her foot slid out from under her in a slick pool of blood, her hands fumbling for grip on a tree but she fell, jarring her knee on the impact before she scrabbled back onto her feet as quickly as she could. Wiping the blood from her hands onto her pants once more, perhaps if she wore the normal red instead of green they would have been salvageable but they were already stained beyond fixing so what did it matter anymore?

Stumbling slightly Kagome froze when she heard rustling in the bushes. Remembering she hadn't picked up her bow when she'd left her hiding spot, she'd run out of arrows. Oh typical…she survives the battle and then does something stupid afterwards.

Once more there was a rustling in the bushes and then a familiar voice called out her name, before she could even turn in the direction a kitsune demon had flung his arms around her. Shippo had grown over the last few years - his head almost reached her waist now, though he was just as cute as always – not that he liked being told that anymore. "I'm so glad you're okay Kagome!"

"Shippo! I'm glad you're alright too." She said as a smile appeared on the girls lips and she moved down onto her knees, forgetting about the blood and she wrapped her arms around him giving him a proper hug. Kagome had been worried he may get injured in the crossfire and she still thought he was too young for battles though the other's had tried to explain to her that for demons he was at an adequate age.

He was starting to get stubborn too - a trait she believed he was getting from a certain hanyou, though his illusions and foxfire had improved quite a bit since she first met him. She understood his desire to join but it still worried her. Pulling back she ruffled his auburn locks causing the demon to shoot her an unimpressed look though he didn't move away or ask her to stop.

It was then that a shadow caught her eye and her gaze shifted of its own accord. She was relieved when she spotted another two of her friends descending from the sky – Sango and Kilala looked worse for wear but at least there didn't seem to be any life threatening injuries in their group for once, which was nice. Or at least not with them…there were still a few of them missing after all.

"Well that's four of us accounted for, have you seen the others Shippo?" She asked while trying not to allow her imagination to run wild with morbid thoughts, to slip into the darker zone where she feared for their safety and her doubts ran wild. After all they had been fighting Naraku and his minions… he was dangerous.

Shippo shook his head at the question before pausing. He had taken down a few enemies, not having been okay with staying out of the battle completely but he knew his own limitations better than Inuyasha so he'd taken to hiding on and off. "I lost track of everyone as well throughout the battle, though I did see Koga and his warriors leave a short while ago. I think he may have been injured since a few of them were helping to carry him off back to their clan."

"Oh! He should have stayed and let me look at him!" Kagome said with a frown that didn't completely erase the worry in the chocolate brown eyes, though she knew as a demon that he would heal quickly without her help she still would have liked to check on him and make sure it wasn't anything too serious.

"He will be alright," Shippo said seeming more grown up in that moment.

Kagome sighed softly; he really was getting more like Inuyasha. It was at that time that something familiar caught her attention and she tilted her head, tucking the dark strands behind her ear, she sensed the jewel, "What do you have there?"

"What do I have?" Shippo repeated with a frown, he was confused and not following the sudden change in topic though when Kagome pointed to his hand he realised what she was talking about. Opening his palm he gazed at the flawless sphere of dark purple and black, tainted by Naraku's hold on it for so long – it was such a small thing and yet it caused so much trouble. So many people wanted this little bauble and the power it contained – The Jewel of Four Souls.

"Oh this, I managed to swipe it," The fox demon had managed to snatch it off the battlefield while Naraku and Inuyasha were fighting - he'd hoped that it would diminish Naraku's power slightly. He moved his hand above Kagome's and dropped what he was holding into her waiting palm. He watched in fascination as the flawless sphere that lay on her palm began to purify, the darkness in it fading until it was a luminous mauve.

The Shikon no Tama was completely untainted – just as it should be.

Kagome sighed softly, an almost inaudible sound as she stared down at the jewel that was nestled so innocently against her palm. So much trouble, but their trouble had not ended…there were still those that would come for it. Even Inuyasha had wanted it, even though he now helped protect…wait Inuyasha.

Colour drained from her face leaving her paler than usual. She still hadn't seen Inuyasha or Miroku, but Inuyasha had been fighting Naraku directly…he couldn't have been that badly injured could he? He couldn't be lying somewhere dying could he? Had they won the war – defeated Naraku and reclaimed the jewel only to lose wha-… She pushed the thought away fiercely, not completing the sentence, as if denying the thought would make it impossible.

"Inuyasha," she whispered and the young woman scrambled to her feet once more with a distressed look on her face. She shoved her hand into her shirt, depositing the jewel into her bra – the safest place she thought of at such short notice considering she didn't have any pockets and she wasn't going to chance losing it again. She doubted anyone other than Miroku would think to look down her top.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome called loudly her tone slightly panicked as she looked once more around the body-strewn battlefield, hoping against hope to hear an irritated voice tell her to shut up in response or anything but it was quiet…too quiet.

The dark haired girl then strode off leaving the auburn-haired kit alone as she searched for the silver haired hanyou. Shippo let her go without another word though there was a dark look to the emerald eyes. He hadn't told Kagome that the last time he'd seen Inuyasha he'd been almost as badly injured as Naraku.

* * *

**Again, please review! And ideas are always welcome! Especially with this one because I can't remember what I planned to do as a plot anymore…**


	2. Worth the Price

**Title:** Worth the price

**Characters:** Most of them

**Genre:** Angst /Romance

**Warning:** Character death

**Author Note: **Yep I realise that Kirara is actually the fire neko's real name. However it seems to be pronounced like Kilala so I spell it that way, also I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, you make me feel loved and appreciated. My writing style has changed a little since I wrote it so I thought I'd update. (Originally 2005 and then revamped 2008, and now 2012)

* * *

The dark haired demon-slayer looked down at the body strewn battlefield from her position atop her flying feline companion though blood matted the creamy coloured fur, from what Sango could see her friend didn't appear to have any serious injuries though she would have to look Kilala over once they found a safe spot.

Her large boomerang type weapon was laid across her lap, a few cracks decorated the length and her armor as well from the intense battle that they had just taken part in. She was going to have to go back to the Slayer's Village once more to repair it, after she recovered from her injuries Sango thought with a wince as an idle movement caused a sharp pain to lance down her side and across her chest.

Sango was fairly certain she had some broken ribs and she sported some deep cuts despite her slayer outfit. They seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part but she was definitely going to need some time to recover herself, as would the others she imagined. They never seemed to come out of battles unscathed so it was just as well Kagome always stocked up on medicines from her own time.

Speaking of Kagome…the dark-haired priestess appeared to be relatively unscathed from the looks of things which was a relief considering they'd all been somewhat separated from each other through the course of the battle. She could hear the faint wisps of the priestess' voice on the wind as she began yelling, though there was something about the expression that she could see on her friend's face that caused her stomach to drop.

They had won the war, the battle was finally over and Naraku was dead at long last after so many years of fighting. She had avenged her lost family and her village for their deaths and everyone else that in passing Naraku had wronged or poisoned with his treachery. Hopefully now this land could have some peace now that he was gone.

"Down Kilala," She said softly as she ran one of her hands over the fire neko's neck in a caress and as the fire neko's feet touched the ground she heard the other girl call out Inuyasha's name quite clearly this time. Sango slid from its back, her feet once more on the ground she pulled the weapon down as well causing her to almost stumble from the weight on her injured body but she regained her footing quickly.

Turning around chocolate brown eyes caught sight of her friend making her way through the battlefield still looking for Inuyasha and she bit her bottom lip, the worry for her friends making itself known. Her heart skipping a beat when she realised that it was not only Inuyasha that was missing but Miroku as well…

She hadn't seen him for quite some time, but he'd be alright. He was strong, unless Naraku getting killed had left him vulnerable without his wind tunnel…her stomach twisted into a knot of anxiety at the thought.

Sango started slightly when she felt something jump onto her shoulder, turning her head she saw that Kilala had reverted back to its small form once more and was now perched on her shoulder. Smiling rubbed behind one of its ears before she knelt down and started gently feeling over her friend's body for any injuries.

A sound caught her attention and she turned to see Shippo standing a short distance away from her gazing after Kagome's retreating form. The Slayer was about to go over to him but there was something about his expression that made her pause, the seriousness of his expression that lead her to believe that perhaps her friend had something to worry about after all.

Sango's blood ran cold at the thought mixed with the still echoing sounds of Kagome's cries. She hoped that Kagome would find him alive and unconsciously her own gaze started scanning the bodies that covered the ground, looking for Inuyasha's red clad form but it was difficult in the moonlight…everything was stained red.

But instead of finding Inuyasha her gaze came to an abrupt stop on a motionless form dressed in purple robes. Her eyes widened and a stricken look flickered across her face as she realised who it was, Miroku.

An anguished cry slipped from her lips and she abandoned her weapons, dropping them to the bloody grass and Kilala jumping from her shoulder moments before she rushed over to him. Her footsteps were clumsy and she slid in the bloody grass time and again as she made her way towards him, unmindful of her own injuries. Her attention was so focused on Miroku that she forgot everything else, it all became less important than making sure he was alive…because he had to be alive. He had to.

Her gaze was becoming blurry with the hot tears that filled her eyes and she stumbled, one foot slipping from under her and she fell down. The impact jarring her injuries and causing a hiss of pain to slip from her lips as tears trickled down her cheeks finally, wincing she slowly pushed herself back to her knees, rubbing the blood onto her clothing uncaring as she moved forward on her knees.

Sango was now kneeling beside him on the ground and she reached out to him and then pulled her hand back. Hesitantly she moved her hand forward again, brushing the dark hair back from his forehead as she whispered softly, "M-Miroku?"

She bit her lip and attempted to keep the panic out of her voice and expression, she continued to watch him lay there. He was too still. His golden staff had fallen beside him and she could see there were cuts covering his body, the material of his clothing ripped and pale skin was covered with crimson. There was one especially large one across his chest diagonally and another down his side.

A soft whimper of distress escaped her lips and her hand shifted, fingers cupping his cheek as she cried soundlessly, the tears sliding down her cheeks, "Miroku, please…oh please say something to me!"

She didn't know what to do and she hated it. Shifting her shaking hand she pressed her fingers against his neck like she'd seen Kagome do before when searching for a pulse, though of course she had no idea whether she was doing it right or not. Even though she couldn't feel the beat of his heart his skin was cold, he was warm and she moved her shaking fingers to his lips she felt the brush of breath against her fingers.

Taking a shuddering breath relief poured through her though the tears still didn't stop though at that moment she felt something slide across the curve of her hip and squeeze her backside. A sound of surprise slipped from her lips and her hand instinctively came down and she slapped the monk beneath her, leaving a familiar hand print. Anger simmered but it was overwhelmed by her relief that he was alright. It flooded through her though she couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept on coming and quiet sobs shook her frame. He was alive.

Miroku brought his hand slowly up to his cheek and dark lashes fluttered, opening to show her a pair of deep violet eyes. Miroku was puzzled. Sure she had slapped him but it didn't have half the normal force to it and she was…crying. Why was she crying?

Miroku was puzzled by Sango's reaction, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her cry before. Not that he minded that the slap seemed quite half hearted for Sango. It had been her voice that had called him from the dark abyss of unconsciousness, though her tears made him want to comfort her. He'd always hated it when women cried.

The dark-haired monk slowly sat upright, groaning softly from the pain that the action caused him and he looked at Sango. Uncertain what to do, cautious because of his own condition and her unpredictability he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and gently tugged her closer to him so he could embrace her.

A soft sniffle came from her as she pressed her face against his chest and her arms slid around his neck. He relaxed slightly but not completely, her passiveness was abnormal and it was kind of scaring him that maybe something really bad had happened. She was hugging him…was there something wrong with her or perhaps everyone else was dead and that's the reason for this. "Sango what's wrong?"

Sango just shook her head, refusing to utter the words. To actually admit out loud to him what she had feared and to give away the fact that he was important to her.

"Sango…what happened to the others?" Miroku asked as he ran his fingers lightly through her locks, somewhat concerned at all the tears and the change in the slayer. When she refused to reply he shook her slightly but not too roughly since he knew she was probably injured as well. Violet eyes looked down into brown tear drenched eyes for a few moments.

Sango looked away finally, she didn't want to talk anymore…her emotions were still in turmoil but she answered, "Everyone is fine I think…but we were looking for Inuyasha and then I saw you and you weren't moving…and…"

"You thought something had happened to me?" He asked softly, understanding finally appearing in his eyes though she refused to look at him she did nod ever so slightly before pressing her face back against his shoulder. He was surprised that she was crying for him, but it made him happy. "It's alright Sango, I won't leave you," he whispered softly into the long brown tresses.

He had hoped for a while now that she really did care about him, maybe that she even loved him despite the fact she seemed to spurn every advance he tried because he had fallen completely in love with her. Brushing a kiss across her forehead he murmured, "You know I love you Sango."

* * *

**Pretty pweeeese review! It will give you good Karma! I came back and re-wrote this because I wasn't really happy with how it flowed and overlapped, so I decided to make them all flow from one to the other and spread it out a bit.**

**I hope that people like it. Originally this was supposed to be either a beginning or ending for another story but I can't come up with a plot for it.**


	3. Little Miracle

**Title:** Little Miracle

**Characters:** Most of them

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warning:** Character death

**Author note:** Okay well I haven't exactly added much to the story, but I was re-reading it and it seemed a little short and everything so I thought I might extend it a bit. Plus my writing style has changed a little since I wrote it so I thought I'd update.

* * *

The sound of the panic stricken voice caused a different silver haired demon to turn in her direction, his hand tightening around his weapon though the golden gaze saw no demons or anything within the vicinity to cause such panic. A faintly puzzled look crossed his face in that moment before it was gone; it was then that he heard her calling the name of his half-brother. So that was the reason for her panic.

"Inuyasha! You idiot answer me!" Kagome called out to him, her voice was now almost frantic and she was no longer able to hide the panic that filled it as she ran. Tears streamed unchecked down her cheeks and almost blinded her vision, slipping and tripping as she went through the battlefield looking for him. I need to find him, the thought moving through her mind like a mantra.

It wasn't as easy as she'd thought. The ground and bodies were covered in a mix of red and black and a soft cry escaped her lips as she slipped on a slick blood soaked patch and crashed to her knees. A soft whimper escaping her at the bone-jarring crash, scrambling up she continued on her search, unaware of a different demon that was showing some interest in her search.

Finally she saw the red clothing though what met her tear-filled eyes made her want to cry anew. She dropped to her knees at his side unable to comprehend what she was seeing, it couldn't be true… Inuyasha couldn't be dead.

His body was ravaged from the fight against Naraku and though the fire rat kimono had attempted to protect him, it was still only material despite its special properties and it had torn under the brunt of Naraku's attacks. A number of cuts sliced their way over his body, marring his skin and puncture wounds through his body where the poisonous tentacles had speared him. Blood pooled around his body, soaking into the ground and staining his skin and the long silver hair.

Tetsusaiga was still gripped in his hand despite everything and snapping out of her daze that could have been the beginning of shock she reached out a shaking hand. Brushing the hair away from his neck before the fingers searched for his pulse at his throat. Despite the huge blood loss and him being so still he wasn't necessarily dead… he was always telling her that he was stronger than a human and not to think that things could kill him so easily.

Shaking fingers touched his still warm neck and she searched for it but she couldn't feel any sign of a pulse, not even a faint one. She couldn't feel anything. Bringing her hand to his lips she felt no sign of breath leaving him either and a strangled sound escaped her lips, hands grasping the robe she shook him slightly, "No, no, no, no! Inuyasha don't die on me! You aren't allowed to leave me."

Tears flowed once more but she busied herself checking for any sign of life or movement and there was none. Biting her lip she pushed at his torn clothing, eventually managing to push it away from his bloody chest so that it wouldn't hinder her attempts at CPR. She didn't know how long ago he'd died but he was still warm.

She opened his mouth and made sure his windpipe wasn't blocked before she pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth and then tilted her head to listen again, she did this twice. There was no response. No coughing or breathing from him, so she continued and placed the heel of her palm against the area between his ribs, putting one hand on top of the other and began the movements to make his heart move.

Softly counting each step to herself as she went through the motions Kagome continued these movements for what seemed like hours but it was probably only five or ten minutes. The priestess refused to give up on him, she would continue doing this for as long as it took, she wasn't going to lose him.

Kagome's concentration was broken when a voice enquired, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru had been watching the girl try breathe some life back into his half-brother for a while now and she didn't seem to tire of it. He wasn't sure what it was she was doing exactly and it piqued his curiosity slightly causing him to venture closer to ask the question though what surprised him more was the fact he felt no satisfaction in seeing Inuyasha's broken body on the floor or in his death in general.

Was it because he was not the one that did it? That it was Naraku? No that didn't seem to ring true either, during the last few years he had found that while working together his desire to kill his younger brother had dwindled substantially.

Kagome looked up, startled at the sudden voice.

The battle was over…that meant their truce was over didn't it? She wondered distantly, almost impassively as she gazed at the deadly youkai before her gaze turned back to Inuyasha. "CPR," she said finally, her voice detached as she went back to her previous movements, counting the rhythm under her breath while trying to ignore the fact that there was a dangerous youkai standing there watching her.

"Don't you have something better to do Sesshomaru?" She asked as she sniffled softly, using the heel of her palm to wipe away the tears as she continued, trying to remember everything that she'd been taught as she blocked out the youkai. Sesshomaru didn't answer or move from the spot, he merely watched her quietly.

More minutes passed and her movements eventually stopped, knowing that she was too late. There was no sign of life or improvement…she was too late. Her chest and heart ached when she realised that. She couldn't save him and her grief at Inuyasha's death made her words sharp and hateful despite the fact that Sesshomaru had helped them willingly, "Does it make you happy he's dead?"

Though right then it meant very little to the dark-haired priestess. All that mattered was Inuyasha and he was gone…Kagome sat back on her heels and looked at Inuyasha, pushing stray strands of silver off his face before running her thumb over his skin as her tears splashed over his skin. But the sound of metal grating made her look up just in time to see Sesshomaru begin walking over to them with his sword drawn.

"Don't you touch him!" She yelled sharply as she practically threw herself over Inuyasha in an attempt to shield him from Sesshomaru. Crimson coating her own clothes further as she glared up at the demon, it was bad enough that he was dead but Sesshomaru didn't have to cut him into pieces or anything else. Or perhaps he was finally going to claim Tetsusaiga now that his half-brother was dead…and take his arm too so that he could hold the blade. The idea made her feel sick to her stomach.

It was too bad she hadn't thought to bring any weapons with her when she'd run off…but even weapon less and vulnerable she didn't move. But then she'd never really shown the common sense to be afraid of Sesshomaru, even though he'd almost killed them a dozen times in the past and in some ways he was as dangerous as Naraku had been.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her stance before finally deciding to ignore the girl that threatened him. Obviously she was too overcome with grief to be held accountable for her actions and words so instead he just pushed her aside with only the necessary force to remove her. Lifting his sword he gazed downwards before he cut straight through Inuyasha a few times, the chains and minions of the underworld disappearing beneath his blade.

He continued to ignore the emotional girl that was now beating his back with her small fists. It was probably just as well she didn't have arrows or better control of her powers or she may have tried to purify him, the thought created a hint of amusement in his eyes as he sheathed his sword one more at his hip and continued to ignore her futile attempts.

The demon lord looked down at his younger brother, for once not mentally adding the word half at the beginning and as he gazed down at him he realised he no longer felt any hate, no dislike or antagonistic feelings towards his only living relative. What he felt was…fondness and perhaps a small amount of brotherly affection which mystified him. "Hm…I wonder when I stopped hating you little brother."

Coming back from his thoughts he once more became aware of the mortal priestess hitting at him and he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her as she cried and yelled at him. Honestly she had as much common sense as his brother did.

His lips quirked slightly and he let a small smile cover his lips, one of the first times he let someone else see that as he took firm hold of her hands, stilling them from their incessant beating and he stated firmly and softly, "I did not hurt him priestess."

She blinked up at him confused. If he wasn't hurting him than what the hell was he doing and wait…why was he smiling and…oh my god I was hitting Sesshomaru she finally realised belatedly. Mortified and wondering why she wasn't dead she just stood there speechless; she didn't even think the demon knew how to smile.

"But…you…" She said finally.

"I used Tenseiga to bring him back," Sesshomaru said simply as he released her hands.

Kagome stared at him for a little longer before she raced back over to Inuyasha's side, leaning over him her dark strands trailing across his skin as she almost crawled on top of him so that she could stare at his face. Forgetting once more that Sesshomaru was there as she checked all the vital signs again.

Bemused he watched her before shaking his head, "Look after my little brother priestess," he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear before he turned away, walking into the shadows as he disappeared back to his castle with a lot on his mind.

* * *

**Again, please review! It will give you good Karma, lol.**


	4. End or Beginning

**Title:** End or Beginning

**Characters:** Most of them

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Warning:** Character death

**Author note:** Okay, well I'm just adding this to let people know that I've re-written the chapters. Hope you all like it. It was a lot of fun re-writing this after so long.

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kagome chanted softly as she hugged Inuyasha oblivious to the crimson staining her clothes. She was just glad he was back. She'd checked his pulse and his breathing and he was alive, it was like a miracle.

"What?" Inuyasha muttered softly, as he contemplated whether to open his eyes. His body was damn sore, it ached and someone was laying on him and hugging him so tight it was a wonder he could breathe. Wait…someone was hugging him and laying on him? Amber eyes shot open and he saw Kagome was indeed sprawled on top of him.

Brown and amber clashed for a few moments and then once it dawned on her he was awake she smacked him, "You jerk!"

She sniffled slightly as a stray tear trickled over her cheek. You would have thought she'd be all cried out by now…but obviously not quite. Though her actions contradicted her words for she held him tightly as if she never wanted to let him go. Which both surprised Inuyasha but made him feel pretty good as well.

"Ow...what? What did I do?" Inuyasha asked surprised at her outburst and the mixed signals that she was giving off. He lifted one hand and brushed the stray tear away from her cheek, though he could smell the salt coming off her. She'd been crying for a while.

"You died!" she exclaimed and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed with renewed emotion her tears wetting his chest and clothes as it finally dawned on her once more how close she was to losing him. She had lost him…but Sesshomaru had given him back to her, though she didn't know his reasoning for doing so she was still grateful.

"How could I have died if I'm here right here with you dummy?" he chastised her softly though a small smile covered his lips as he said it.

"Because Sesshomaru brought you back with Tenseiga, that's why you're still here even though you died," Kagome told him softly.

"What? You're trying to tell me that asshole brought me back?" Inuyasha asked with a snort and when she nodded he opened his mouth to argue with her once more though he stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. The sad watery brown eyes and he decided that being right wasn't too important right now, he was alive.

"Hn…if you say so," He said finally and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't such a bastard after all.

After a while the two detangled from each other. Using Tetsusaiga as a crutch and leaning against Kagome the two of them made their way back towards the rest of the group.

Looking up Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome making their way towards them. It seemed like everyone had managed to survive the last battle and he was very glad of that. He gazed down at his hand, the one that had housed his wind tunnel for so long and had killed his father and grandfather…it was gone now.

They all had a new chance now that Naraku was gone, they could move on, he thought as he turned his gaze back to Sango who was still nestled against him. Now was the time for him to start being serious, and to settle down if he could finally get a certain demon slayer to agree. "Sango…"

"Mm…" She murmured softly against his chest. The slayer had realised just how much he meant to her today, not that she was ready to tell him that but maybe sometime soon she would have the nerve to say the words too.

"Kagome and Inuyasha are fine," He told her quietly. "We're all fine…"

* * *

**Again, please review! It will give you good Karma, lol.**


End file.
